Archie's Escape
by Jiminy The Cricket
Summary: What if Hook hadn't gone after Belle, allowing her to find and free Archie? What if Archie had to escape himself, days and days later? Contains: References to Torture and a bit of blood
1. Chapter 1

Archie didn't really know how he exactly managed to fight his way out of his restraints and out of the hold, the entire experience was hazy and foggy. He could only recall that one strike of hook's hook had sliced some of the rope of his bonds, but how he had managed to get anywhere else was a mystery.  
He had been locked up for what seemed years, but any true passage of time had been lost in the hold, his sleep patterns made irregular by Hook's appearances to interrogate him, and his injuries making any sleep allowed to him restless and painful.

Night had fallen and both Hook and Regina were gone, probably off in the town plotting something, making now his only chance.  
He crawled onto the deck, his legs weak from disuse and the many injuries he had sustained, and he ignored the disconcerting blood trail he was leaving, and carefully made his way down the stairs. Halfway down one leg gave way and he almost fell into the cold water of the dock if it hadn't been for a pained grab at the hull of the ship.

Now on dry land, he began to limp his way slowly though the street of storybook. His brain was on autopilot, heading for the one place he knew he'd be safe.

Emma heard a lite thud outside, as if someone had dropped something as they were going down the stairs, but she thought nothing of it. That was, until Pongo, who had been lying dejectedly on Henry's bed, waiting for him to return from school, perked up, barked sharply and bulleted towards the door, leaping and clawing at the wood.  
Emma pulled him back and clipped his lead on. Pongo was never this lively usually, not even greeting Henry this excitedly.  
It was only after she had restrained Pongo to the dining table and had opened the door, did she see what had caused to dog so much excitement, though Emma wasn't about to start celebrating.

Archie lay slumped against the wall beside the door, his head lolling disconcertingly to one side. He was covered in injuries, some only small and superficial like the bruises and cuts to his hands and arms, while others looked a lot more serious, like the bleeding cuts to his legs and torso and evident broken bones by the way he held his limbs, but all were numerous.  
"Archie!" She cried, kneeling down next to him. Behind her, Pongo went mad, pulling and tugging at his lead to try and get to his owner.  
"Shh, Pongo!" Emma scolded, then urgently turned back to Archie. "Archie, can you hear me?"  
She felt an erratic pulse under her fingers and breathed a relieved sigh, but didn't drop her guard.  
"Hang on in there, Jiminy." She told him "We lost you once, and we 're never letting that happen again..."


	2. Chapter 2

A short while later and Snow and Charming had returned to the flat, only to find their daughter trying to wake up the weak body of their previously dead friend in the hallway. After a few seconds of initial shock, followed by a few more seconds of running round like headless chickens, Snow picked up the phone and called for the hospital. Within twenty minutes, Archie was in surgery, and twenty minutes after that he was released from the theatre into the lower critical care unit.  
Henry had returned from school, only to find his mum and grandparents gone, a pool of blood on the wall, and a note saying to come to the hospital.  
Needless to say, Henry's dread had turned to utter delight when he saw Archie lying very much alive in the hospital bed; the glass screen separating them from the ward the only thing stopping him from tackling his beloved therapist and friend into a long-awaited hug.  
But his happiness was short lived.  
"He's stable, but in a bad way." Doctor Whale informed them "Wherever he was he's been there for over a week, and by the looks of the injuries they were definitely inflicted by an assailant, not by accident or self-infliction. Where ever he was, it wasn't nice."  
As if on cue, Archie twisted slightly in his sleep, one leg kicking out sharply. They though nothing of it, until Archie's heart rate began to quicken erratically, his body now writhing in the midst of a nightmare.  
"No..." Archie moaned "No, don't! Don't hurt them! Don't, please, Cora! Leave them alone!" Archie yelled. Emma and Snow ran to his side  
"Archie, wake up!" Emma shook him "Archie, it's us! Emma and Snow! Wake up, you're safe..."  
Archie peeled one eye open slowly, even that evidently causing him pain, which only made Emma's heart ache even more.  
Cora was going to pay for this.  
"...E-Emma?" He muttered, opening his eyes properly, slowly taking in the room "Snow... Wh...Where am I?"  
"You're at the hospital, Archie. You're safe."  
"Where's Cora?" Archie asked worriedly "And Hook?"  
"Hook's locked up for now, but Cora's still loose."  
"Oh no... This is terrible. It's all my fault..."  
"Nothing is your fault, Archie."  
"They wanted to know where Rumplestiltskin was and where Belle was... I must have told them... I can't remember..."  
"You didn't tell them anything, Archie. Both Belle and Rumplestiltskin are safe and Cora's nowhere to be found. You didn't tell them anything."  
Emma reassured him  
"Cora... S-she disguised herself as Regina... She strangled me..." Archie raised his hand to the thick bruises on his neck, Cora's finger marks still visible  
"We know, Archie..." Emma hesitated, unsure whether to break it to him "...Everyone thought you were dead... We found your body in your office, but Cora must have faked it... We had a funeral and everything."  
Archie stared ahead  
"Where's Marco?" Archie asked suddenly "And Henry?"  
"Henry's outside. He's very happy you're alive, I can tell you that."  
Archie chuckled  
"Well that makes two of us... And Marco?"  
"I haven't seen him since the funeral, but Red told me he's been tinkering in his shed. He's still looking for Pinnocchio, but since...since this, he's been very subdued."  
"I need to see him." Archie said  
"What?"  
"Please." Archie pleaded "I promised him I would never leave him, and I did. I don't know what this grief will do to him."  
"He's not family..."  
"I'm all he's got!" Archie burst out "...and he's all I've got..."  
Emma took his hand  
"You've got us now." She told him "You're not alone anymore..."  
Archie smiled back slightly, but the anxiety for his friend was still in his eyes  
"I'll see what I can do..." Emma smiled, standing to leave. Archie smiled weakly "But you know what Dr. Whales like, so no promises."  
"Thank you..."  
"I'll send Henry with some food in a while." Emma said, leaning through the door "You must be starving."


End file.
